1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device holding apparatus for holding a device which is to be used under sterile conditions and a device arrangement comprising such a device holding apparatus and a device secured thereto which is to be used under sterile conditions. The device holding apparatus can be in particular in the form of a support stand, a ceiling suspension arrangement or a wall suspension arrangement, and the device can be in particular in the form of a medical device, for example an operating microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important for example in surgery that devices which are used during an operation are sterile in order to avoid infections at the site of the operation. While for example scalpels, spatulas and the like can be readily sterilised other devices which are used during an operation cannot be sterilised readily or indeed cannot be sterilised at all. Such devices include for example monitors and operating microscopes. In order nonetheless to be able to implement sterile conditions during the operation, devices of that kind are covered by a sterile covering, referred to as a drape. In that respect the drape prevents germs from passing into the region of the operation from the non-sterile device.
For example operating microscopes are provided with a drape prior to use in relation to an operation. In that situation the drape encloses the operating microscope and a part of the support stand to which the operating microscope is fixed. So that the drape does not impair the view and the freedom of movement of the doctor performing the operation and his assistant the air is sucked out of the intermediate space between the drape and the microscope and the portion of the support stand which is surrounded by the drape. In that case the drape bears snugly against the microscope and the portion of the support stand so that it no longer represents an impediment to the doctor and his assistant. An operating microscope provided with such a drape is described for example in EP 1 295 568. So that the opening with which the drape is fitted over the portion of the support stand is sealed off in relation to the penetration of air into the interior of the drape, the opening is generally fitted snugly and closely around the portion of the support stand. It is however also possible to provide between the drape and the portion of the support stand a seal which seals off the drape opening in relation to the penetration of air into the region surrounded by the drape, as described in EP 1 295 568.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device holding apparatus for holding a device to be used under sterile conditions, which is advantageously suitable for use together with a drape.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an advantageous device arrangement comprising a device holding apparatus and a device to be used under sterile conditions.